1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure forming a modifiable flooring, particularly for a hall or premises intended for public meetings or for collective use, such as meeting halls or auditoriums.
The floor structure according to the invention may be adapted to different uses of collective nature.
2. Prior Art
There is a need, resulting from the development of leisure and cultural activities, for halls or rooms intended for collective meetings or for all types of public events.
Presently existing meeting halls or the like each respond to characteristics determined by the functional needs, themselves dependent on the specific conditions of each type of activity or event concerned.